Scissors and Microphones, Apples and Swans
by Lacey Barbed Wire
Summary: Tori is Regina's adopted daughter, Jade the owner of Storybrooke's one and only nightclub, Bald Mountain. The girls kiss while Emma and Regina are...spending the night together, thus accidentally breaking the curse. Trouble, denial, and stupidity ensues.


**Disclaimer-I don't own Once Upon A Time or Victorious**

**Chapter One**

Tori looked around nervously as she slipped through the doors of Bald Mountain, Storybrooke's one and only nightclub. How this place managed to stay in business, considering how small Storybrooke was, she had no idea. But, whether or not it made sense, the place was always packed. She was nervous not because she didn't want to be there, but because her mom would kill her if she found out that Tori was here. There was no danger of her mom seeing her herself of course. The dignified, classy Regina Mills would never deign to grace a nightclub with her presence. Besides, she'd seen Emma Swan 'sneaking' into the mansion, so odds were her adoptive mother would be...occupied for the night. But there were plenty of people who would rat her out if they thought it would get them on the mayor's good side, and others who would tell Mr. Gold, who would use it to try and destabilize her mom somehow. So, since she was smart, she was understandably worried about being seen.

But then Jade sauntered down the stairs, and all the worries vanished from Tori's mind as she watched the way the other girl's hips swayed, the way her hair managed to remain perfect, and the small, confident, sexy smirk on her face, not unlike her mother's, though with far less malice behind it at the moment. The crowd of dancers parted as Jade made her way through them, nobody wanting to bump the owner of the nightclub and get kicked out, especially since the music and way they were dancing practically begged for someone to hit Jade in a spot that they really shouldn't. They'd all seen or heard about what had happened to Leroy when he had drunkenly groped the nineteen year old, and nobody wanted to be on the wrong side of those scissors. Jade climbed up the short stairs that allowed those who wanted to eat, drink, talk, or take a break to avoid those in the 'dance pit' and made her way straight for Tori. "Hey babe." Jade almost purred, walking up to Tori, her patented 'sexy smirk' on in full force (if Jade hadn't patented that smirk yet, Tori didn't know why not. It was incredible). Tori was about to reply, but Jade grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head up so that the slightly taller could more easily kiss her. The kiss that ensued was brief, passionate, forceful, and almost entirely all Jade. Tori didn't mind though. There would be time for Jade to show her tender side later, when the club was closed and they'd moved up to the apartment Jade lived in above the club. This kiss wasn't meant to be romantic. It was meant to mark Jade's 'territory'. It was Jade's way of telling all the would be spies that Tori was hers, and to keep their mouths shut. And they would. After all, Jade was a member of what Henry referred to in private as the 'Unholy Trinity' along with Mr. Gold and their mom. Nobody was going to risk upsetting her.

"Thank you." Tori whispered as they slowly parted. Jade cocked her head to the side, pretending to be confused, as if that kiss had really been just a kiss, with no hidden meanings behind it.

"For what? Kissing you? If you think you need to thank me after each kiss, clearly I haven't been kissing you enough." She drawled.

"No. No you haven't." Tori teased as Jade led her to a table. "But you can make it up to me later tonight." They sat down and one of Jade's employees dropped two glass bottles of Dr. Pepper in front of them. "So, anything interesting happen today?" Jade shrugged.

"Not really. Business as usual. Gold tried to buy the club from me again, but I told him to go to hell and he left." Tori chuckled. Bald Mountain was a rarity in Storybrooke, being one of the few pieces of private property not owned by Mr. Gold. "You?"

"I almost got squished by the Sheriff on the way over here." Tori told her. Jade blinked.

"What?"

"Well, I was sneaking out to come see you when the sheriff pulled up, so I hid in some of the bushes in front of the house. Then she climbed up the porch and onto the roof towards my mom's window, but she slipped on some of the shingles and almost fell." Jade was grinning widely at this story. Tori frowned thoughtfully. "It's weird though, even though Emma knocked some shingles off, Mom sounded more exasperated than upset when she opened the window. Almost as if that's happened before." Jade laughed.

"Of course it's happened before. If the sheriff is climbing about on your roof because your mom doesn't want to let her in through the front door for some reason, then it's amazing you still have a roof." Tori rolled her eyes.

"She's not that clumsy Jade. I'm sure she normally has no problem not knocking things over. She just slipped in a puddle of spilled beer that night." That night being the night when Sheriff Swan had come on a night off, tripped near the dance pit, and knocked the whole dj table over. Tori hadn't even been aware that that was possible, but apparently Jade had just gotten a new one, and the shipment had arrived late so she hadn't had time to properly secure it before opening for the night. There had been threats of lawsuits on both sides, but at the end it was decided that neither Emma nor Jade wanted to have to deal with the mess a legal battle would cause and had dropped it.

"If you say so." Jade said skeptically, taking a sip from the glass bottle of soda as she surveyed the club. She set the bottle down hard and stood up. "Hey, Lucas!" She yelled over the music. "This isn't a strip club, put your shirt on!" The more than slightly drunk waitress glared at the younger woman, but did as she was told. Tori was just glad Ruby was wearing a bra under the shirt. She liked Ruby when the older girl was sober, and Jade would probably have kicked her out or called the Sheriff to arrest Ruby for public indecency if she had been flashing everybody. Tori set her soda down and cuddled into Jade, bringing her feet up so the two took up most of the booth. Jade gave her a surprised look, then gave a small smile and put an arm around her.

Five hours later- Bald Mountain Nightclub

Jade smirked as the last of her employees left the club. She locked the doors behind them and turned around. "Alright Mills, you can come out now!" She called out, making her way towards the stairs that led to the upper balcony of the club, which in turn had a set of stairs leading to her loft. Tori slipped out of the bathroom, where she'd been hiding to make sure no one noticed that she'd be spending what remained of the night with Jade. Her mom would be mad if she found out that Tori had set foot in Bald Mountain, but it'd be even worse if she found out that she was sleeping with Jade.

"You're sure we're good?" Tori asked. Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed her by the wrist.

"I'm sure." She said dryly, dragging Tori up the stairs and to her bed.

Six hours later- Jade's bed

"Oops." Jade said with an unapologetic smirk. Tori frowned in confusion, then looked over at the clock. She gasped.

"I'm in so much trouble." She moaned. Jade nodded.

"Probably. So, want to go another round, or just nap?" Tori glared at her.

"Excuse me?" She demanded, exasperated by Jade's pervertedness. Jade just shrugged, putting on her 'sexy smirk'.

"In for a penny, in for a pound." Tori sighed, then climbed up on top of Jade, making the gorgeous goth girl grin. (Alliteration!)

"True enough." She said, kissing Jade on the forehead. She began to trail kisses down Jade's face, eventually making her way to the other girl's lips. Their lips met and locked together, and Tori slipped her tongue inside Jade's mouth. Their tongues met, and suddenly there was a flash of light.

The Lady Kayley, knight of the realm, adopted daughter and heir of Queen Regina, sworn protector of the people, stared down at Chernabog, the immortal incarnation and mistress of the evil within men's hearts, in silence. The two young women were speechless as their memories rushed back.

"Shit." They swore in unison.

One hour later- the Mills Mansion

Emma and Regina, neither of them having memories that had been stripped by the curse, were blissfully unaware that said curse had been broken for an hour. That bliss was shattered when Emma made to slip out the front door. She opened the door, stared for a moment, then half turned. "Regina?" The blonde called. "Was there a tax increase or something?"

"No. Why?" Regina asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen door.

"There's an angry mob outside." Emma told her. "Like, literally. I think I see a few pitchforks." Regina paled and ran to the door. Emma was taken aback at the roar of hatred that burst from the crowd at the sight of the mayor. She wished she had a gun on her, just so that she could get the mob to back off.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Emma winced as Regina's daughter ran in front of the mob, placing herself between them and the front door. Then her eyes widened as she realized that Tori was wielding a sword that looked suspiciously like the one that hung over the bar in Bald Mountain. "Back off!"

"Why should we?" Whale demanded, taking a step forward. Tori pressed the tip of her sword against his chest, making a small hole in the lecherous doctor's shirt.

"That's why." Tori said, her voice shockingly cold. There was stare down between the two, then Whale backed down, his eyes on the ground for a second before flicking back up. The doctor walked away, his eyes shooting daggers at both Regina and Tori. The mob stood there awkwardly for a moment. They seemed to realize that they were facing the Sheriff, their Queen, and one of the most prominent knights of the land, and all three women were ready for them. Pitchforks didn't match up to a sword after all, and none of them were trained fighters. They slowly dispersed. Once they were gone, a confused Emma looked at the two Mills women.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"We'll tell you later." Tori promised her. "Is Henry still home?" She asked her mother. Regina nodded.

"I let him sleep in, since it's Saturday." Then she raised an eyebrow. "And why, may I ask, were you not home?" Tori shrugged though she looked rather nervous.

"I was awake when the curse broke. I figured that between Snow White, Prince Charming, and the likelihood of a mob forming, I'd want a sword." Emma frowned, confused. Her superpower was telling her that Tori wasn't lying, but what curse? Snow White? What was going on? Were they talking about Henry's book?

"And where, exactly, did you get that from?" Regina asked.

"Bald Mountain." Tori said nervously, blushing slightly. Regina's eyes widened.

"The curse broke, giving everyone their memories back, and you went there?" She demanded, her voice full of the concerned anger that only mothers and lovers can pull off. "Did you stop by Rumple's pawn shop on the way back too?" Tori shook her head.

"No, I got the sword no problem." She said. Emma frowned, utterly baffled now.

"Alright, let's go inside, and then I expect an answer." She growled, tired, baffled, and frustrated. Regina nodded.

"Agreed."


End file.
